Infidelidad
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

 _Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked._

 _Beta: Gudea_

–––––

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo sospechaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, pero también estaría mintiendo si dijera que ya lo sabía desde mucho antes de que pasara todo.

Siempre dijo que los sentimientos son una desventaja, y al final resulta que no se equivocó, porque si no tuviera esos estúpidos sentimientos por John seguramente podría haberse evitado todo eso, podría haber predicho el tipo de hombre que John era, o simplemente haber terminado todo en cuanto lo notó. Cortar el problema de raíz. Pero sus estúpidos sentimientos borraron toda su claridad mental y no lo dejaron actuar. En el fondo, pese a que todas sus deducciones apuntaban a ello, deseaba que fuera mentira.

Todo empezó con un poco de colonia. John nunca usaba colonia para ir a trabajar, la guardaba para cuando él y Sherlock solían salir a citas o cuando iba a ver a su hermana. Pero un día, lo hizo, en cuanto salió de la habitación bien peinado y con colonia, Sherlock empezó a sospechar que algo no estaba bien, sus instintos lo mandaban a investigar más y buscar el porqué de ello. Pero una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza lo detuvo. No, la verdad no quería saber lo que pasaba. Fingió no darse cuenta de nada y regresó la atención a su experimento.

–¿Ya te vas? –John detuvo su caminar en la habitación y se giró a verlo como si se diera cuenta de su presencia por primera vez, pero rápidamente se recompuso y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Sí, voy a pasar a desayunar con Sarah a un café cercano al hospital –Tomó su chaqueta colgada en el perchero de la entrada y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir.

La rutina siguió, John salía a trabajar con grandes sonrisas y bien arreglado. Sherlock se daba cuenta, claro, pero aparte de eso no había nada más que se saliera de la rutina normal. Seguían resolviendo casos juntos, John lo besaba y procuraba que Sherlock cuidara de sí mismo, seguían teniendo sexo y en general todo era igual. Sólo con un poco más de colonia.

Con el paso de las semanas Sherlock dejó de sospechar un poco, tal vez John simplemente sólo quería tener buen aspecto por una vez, no era nada tan grave, ¿o sí?

Lo siguiente fue un poco más sutil, de repente John se veía más feliz en cuanto llegaba del trabajo y su buen humor iba bajando considerablemente a lo largo del día, cosa que Sherlock por supuesto notaba, pero la vez que le preguntó al otro sobre ello John simplemente dijo que estaba cansado y de inmediato cambió de tema. Con el paso de los días, Sherlock se dio cuenta que su humor no iba mejorando, John parecía radiante los primeros minutos después de haber ingresado al piso, pero inmediatamente su sonrisa disminuía un poco.

De nuevo, Sherlock no le dio importancia.

Unos días después, Sherlock recibió un mensaje de Greg. Un homicidio a puerta cerrada, un siete cuando menos, y dado que no había tenido ningún otro caso en la semana no dudó en aceptar la oferta. Se levantó de su sillón y caminó hasta el perchero a buscar su abrigo. John siempre lo seguía cuando Sherlock se arreglaba para salir, ya que por lo general eso significaba que tenían un caso, pero esa vez no lo hizo. Sherlock lo miró extrañado por unos momentos.

Un día John llegó y como siempre le dio un seco y corto beso antes de subir a su habitación, alegando cansancio, y no volvió a bajar en todo el día. Esa actitud se repitió algunos días, John llegaba y en vez de preguntarle si ya había comido o si tenían algún caso, se encerraba en su habitación o se sentaba en la sala y se perdía en su ordenador. Poco a poco Sherlock dejó de esperar pequeñas atenciones de parte de John.

"Estoy ocupado" él decía, "Horas extra" repetía, "Me necesitan en la clínica" finalizaba.

Llegó el momento en que John llegaba a Baker hasta muy tarde.

Una noche después de haber resuelto un caso (sin ayuda de John) estaba acostado en la cama junto a John, quien últimamente había optado por dormir de espaldas a él, Sherlock, acostado boca arriba, se giró lentamente y pasó sus largos dedos con duda sobre la espalda de John, acariciando la tersa piel, se acercó un poco más y besó su nuca con delicadeza, en la parte donde el pelo empezaba a desaparecer. John suspiró y giró para quedar de frente a Sherlock.

–Ahora no, estoy algo cansado y quiero dormir –Músculos tensos, labios apretados, pupilas dilatadas. Mentira.

–En otra ocasión entonces. –Cuando Sherlock estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, John lo detuvo y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de él mismo darle la espalda. Sherlock también se giró mientras un extraño sentimiento crecía dentro de él.

No durmió esa noche. Y a pesar de todo el cansancio que John clamaba tener, Sherlock supo que tardó más de dos horas en dormirse.

Trató de consolarse con el hecho de que al menos seguían durmiendo juntos.

Una semana después John explotó. Fue como una bomba de tiempo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara, Sherlock ya lo había estado esperando, sólo que no de esa manera. Él, como siempre que no tenía un caso, estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina evaluando unas muestras con el microscopio, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando John entró en el piso con la misma rutina de siempre. Labios suavemente curvados hacia arriba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, ojos brillantes, postura relajada y expresiones faciales que delataban comodidad. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. John se dio la vuelta, de frente a la sala y su expresión dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Ceño levemente fruncido, ojos muertos, músculos tensos, postura rígida, facciones indiferentes. Sherlock regresó la atención a su experimento.

John caminó hasta la cocina sin siquiera molestarse en saludar a su pareja, sacó el té de la despensa y una taza del fregadero. Cuando se dio vuelta para poner agua a calentar, una pequeña vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente y toda su cara se puso roja. Cinco respiraciones, John, un soldado no pierde la calma. Uno, dos, tres…

–¡Sherlock! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes químicos junto a los comestibles?

–Llevan ahí más de seis meses, John –dijo el otro como toda respuesta sin dirigirle la mirada. Uno, dos.

–¡Pues quítalos de ahí! No puedes ser así de desordenado, tienes que encontrar otro lugar donde guardarlos, pero no en la cocina.

–¿Por qué te molesta tan de repente?

–¡Siempre me ha molestado, oh gran detective Sherlock Holmes! Tú, gran genio, nunca te habías dado cuenta, estás demasiado metido en tus propios asuntos y en olerle el trasero a Moriarty como un perro que nunca te das cuenta de nada.

Ambos sabían que era mentira. Uno, dos…

–No piensas decir nada, ¿eh? –Voz más alta, no grita. La señora Hudson está durmiendo, sólo es por consideración a ella.

–No hay nada que decir. –Uno…

–Eres insoportable. Dormiré arriba esta noche.

John salió en grandes zancadas de la cocina y cerró la puerta con un gran portazo. Sherlock anotó las conclusiones de su experimento.

o0o

¿Problemas en el paraíso? –JM

Una postal no era el mejor medio de comunicación entre criminal consultor y detective, tenía que decirlo, pero lo importante es que si incluso Moriarty lo sabía, estando a millones de kilómetros de distancia, ¿por qué nadie más había comentado nada al respecto? Sherlock hizo bola el papel y lo arrojó a la basura con furia.

El auto negro de Mycroft llegó sólo unas horas después, Anthea ni siquiera tuvo que tocar la puerta cuando Sherlock ya estaba abajo abriéndola y saliendo a la calle. La miró indiferentemente.

–¿Está dentro? –Anthea asintió y Sherlock entró en el auto.

–Hermano querido.

Mycroft estaba sentado elegantemente en el lado opuesto a él, vestido con sus elegantes trajes de tres piezas y sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar, viéndolo de frente y con su inseparable sombrilla a lado. Sherlock asintió a modo de saludo y el auto arrancó. No dijeron nada más por varios minutos. Mycroft lo miraba penetrantemente, pero Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que no se daba cuenta y desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

–Sherlock…

–No es de tu incumbencia. –El tono frío y cortante de Sherlock no evitó que Mycroft siguiera hablando.

–Tal vez deberías considerar salir de Baker, podría conseguirte otro piso, o podrías ir conmigo por un tiempo, si quieres.

–No voy a dejar Baker.

–Quizás ni siquiera sea necesario, el doctor Watson parece muy dispuesto a irse en cualquier momento.

Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos. Mycroft lo seguía viendo igual que antes, pero ahora algo parecido a la compasión se veía en sus ojos. Sherlock le dedicó una mirada asesina.

–Lo resolveremos –habló el menor después de un rato en silencio. Mycroft lo miró condescendientemente y aspiró fuertemente antes de hablar.

–Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tengo acceso a las cámaras de toda la ciudad, y lo que he visto al doctor hacer…

–John no haría algo así. –Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio. Algo en la serena expresión de Sherlock se rompió–. ¿Hombre o mujer?

–Mujer. Su nombre es Mary Morstan, trabaja con John en el hospital.

Sherlock asintió, pensativo, y con su perfecta máscara indiferente rompiéndose un poco más a cada segundo. Mycroft no comentó nada y unos quince minutos después le indicó al chofer con un gesto que volviera a Baker Street. En cuanto llegaron Sherlock se quedó unos segundos más en el auto, segundos que Mycroft aprovechó.

–Sabes que tienes que hacer algo al respecto, ¿no?

–¿Respecto a qué? –Sarcasmo. Sherlock rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta del automóvil, más que dispuesto a huir de ahí. En cuanto estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta bruscamente la voz de Mycroft lo detuvo.

–Los sentimientos son una desventaja, Sherlock, siempre te lo he dicho. Tú sabes que no pueden seguir así.

Cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que había planeado.

o0o

Casi una semana después, Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón, mirando fijamente a la puerta con los dedos apoyados en la barbilla. Eran casi las diez, John no debería tardar en llegar. Revisó por décima vez que todo estuviera listo, las dos cajas estaban sobre la mesa, cubiertas de papeles de alegres colores, una un poco más grande que la otra y con un enorme moño rojo cubriéndola. Cuando Sherlock escuchó los pasos de John subir por la escalera, ni siquiera se inmutó, a diferencia de John, que cuando lo vio ahí, sentado en la sala esperándolo pacientemente, casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo y lo miró con duda mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en el perchero sin siquiera molestarse en saludarlo, cono si tratara de fingir que no estaba ahí. Le estaba costando a Sherlock toda su concentración el poder mantener la calma y ocultar todos sus sentimientos.

–John. –La espalda del exsoldado se tensó al escuchar su nombre –. ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento?

John se sentó en el su propio sillón, como un animal esperando cualquier señal de peligro para salir huyendo. Sherlock lo miró tranquilamente, con los ojos casi muertos, mientras señalaba el paquete más grande. John lo miró dudoso.

–Para ti, ábrelo. –El mayor retiró el moño con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que el paquete fuera a explotar si no lo trataba con cuidado, rasgó el papel y dentro de la caja vio una tartaleta de pera, simple y pequeña, como para dos personas. John levantó la vista para ver confundido a Sherlock.

–Me enteré de que le gusta la pera.

–¿A quién?

–A Mary, por supuesto. –Un tenso silencio cayó entre ambos. John lo miró con algo parecido a la furia combinada con vergüenza y miedo. Sherlock bajó la vista sólo por un segundo, lo suficiente para volver a acomodar su palacio mental, tenía un plan, no podía arruinar todo sólo por perder los estribos.

–¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? –preguntó John finalmente. Sherlock sonrió débilmente, una pequeña sonrisa triste, casi indistinguible.

–Soy un detective, ¿recuerdas? Por supuesto que lo supe desde el principio.

–¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? –dijo con tono receloso. Sherlock lo miró tristemente, un poco de dolor dejándose notar en sus ojos. Ignoró la pregunta por completo y estiró la mano hasta alcanzar el otro paquete, el más pequeño, envuelto en un simple papel gris metálico y brillante. Sherlock se levantó grácilmente y caminó hasta el sillón de John, tomó su mano y depositó el pequeño paquete en su palma ante la mirada anonadada de John.

–Feliz aniversario, John.

Sherlock salió de Baker Street con pasos lentos y calmados, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la compostura hasta estar fuera del alcance de la vista del otro hombre. Si después, cuando estuvo lejos y camino al aeropuerto que lo llevaría a otro país para acabar con la red de Moriarty, sus ojos se humedecieron más de lo que hubiera querido y un extraño nudo que le dificultaba respirar se formó en su garganta, nadie lo supo nunca.

–––––

Notas: Ok, esto es, por mucho, de las cosas más cortas y extrañas que he escrito y no tengo idea de donde salió :v


End file.
